Una cita arreglada
by Danna-sama
Summary: Ambos odian el dia de san Valentín...pero una travesura de sus amigos podria cambiar eso. SasuHina NaruSaku, dedicado a Naruto0Crystal0Angel


Dedicado a Naruto0Crystal0Angelic

0000

-No puedo creer que mi rimo halla hecho eso.

-Te dije que si lo hizo con el baka, aunque deberíamos darles las gracias.

-Crees.

-Ya deberíamos parar de molestar a Neji por el traje de gallina.

-Nop, no puedo creer que paso hace un año jeje.

Flash back

-"estúpida fecha"- Era la frase que se repetía un moreno al caminar por su aldea.

No había fecha festiva que odiara más que esta… el día de "San Valentín", al haber vuelto a la aldea Konoha, tenia planeado darle oportunidad a Sakura para que fuera su novia, ya que siempre había sentido algo hacia ella, pero su egoísmo y venganza no se lo permitía…

Su idea se había esfumado al ver a la chica que quería junto a su "mejor amigo."

Para su buena suerte las dos personas pasaron delante de el haciéndolo parar.

-¡Sasuke temme!

-Hmp…

-¿Vienes con nosotros Sasuke-kun?-Decía la joven pelirrosa

-Dale temme será divertido.-"Mas para nosotros kuku"

-Esta bien…

Por otro lado de la aldea una joven pensaba lo mismo del san Valentín, claro que esta iba acompañada por su primo, mas bien era llevada a rastras hacia un lugar…

-Te dije que no quiero ir.- Había abandonado su vergüenza, pero jamás de declaro a Naruto.

-Dale será divertido.

-Para ti porque esta Ten-Ten ¬¬.

-Ehh quien te dijo eso.

-Nadie.

-Vamos Hinata-chan, te espera una gran sorpresa. "Si que lo es"

-Baka tu teléfono suena. (La abandono en serio xDD)

-Ehh sip..

Línea telefónica…

-Ya la llevas Neji?

-Si y tu lo llevas a el?

-Claro, nos vemos en la plaza.

Fin Línea telefónica

-Quien era?

-Nadie, vamos rápido.

-Matte…

0000

-No entiendo para que vine.

-Shh tranquilo, va a pasar algo interesante…

-Me quiero ir.

-Pareces bebe.

-Naruto-kun, llego Neji.-Le decía Sakura al oído a Naruto.

-Oye quédate aquí temme, vamos y volvemos.

-Oyee!!!

-Hinata: camina hacia halla, yo voy vuelvo.

-Ehh Nejiii!!!!, baka

-Parece que a ti también te dejaron.

- Ho-la Uchiha-san.-Con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Hmp¿Por que me dices Uchiha?

-No es tu apellido.

-¬¬, Hyuuga.

-Adios.

-Hey espera, creo que ya se porque Neji te dejo y el baka a mi.

-Ehh

-No nada, no creo que te importe

0000

-No creo que Hinata se quede con ese Uchiha.

-Yo si lo creo dattebayo.

-Apuesta?

-Si, que apuestas Neji.

-Que uses un traje ridículo por una semana.

-Te gano dattebayo.

-Bakas.-Un golpe para cada uno

0000

-Si quiero saber.

-Que medas a cambio.- El joven moreno interesado.

-Que quieres.

-Tienes que complacerme en todo lo que yo quiera.

-Bien

-En serio, si que cambiaste Hyuuga.

0000

-Vamos estan caminando.

-Voy

0000

-Con que empezamos, umm, quiero un helado.

-Puff eso.

-Quien te dijo que seria tan solo eso, "te tengo"

-Ehh!!!

-Quieres saber, pues tienes que hacer todo lo que te diga.

-Hmp.- Con las mejillas rojas de ira.

-Un helado gigante de chocolate.-Pidio el moreno..- Y tu Hyuuga?

-Nada

-Vamos…

-Hey

…

-Que mas desea su altesa.-Palabras entre dientes

-Tienes que ayudarme a comerme el helado, "No puedo creer lo que pienso debere darte las gracias dobe"

-Sueña.

-No te cuento.

-Arggg.

0000

-Dale Sasuke-temme, estoy ganando yuju.

-Hinata, pero como wuaa.

-Quiero que te pongas un traje de gallina.

-QUE!!!

-Sip

0000

Luego de que pasara cierto tiempo y se comieran el helado,,,

-Feliz ¬¬

-Si…-suspiro- te cuento. El baka y tu primo tuvieron la gran idea de que nosotros nos lleváramos bien y tuviéramos una cita.

-Ehh!!!

-Tranquila te sigo contando o no.

-Hmp

-Ya que es el gran dia de san Valentín, lo cuan creo que no resulto.

-Por supuesto jamás en mi vida quisiera salir contigo.

-Yo en ningún momento dije que me desagradaras, prácticamente te encuentro linda.

0000

-Empiezas con el traje mañana

-Kusooo Hinataaaaaaaa

0000

-Oíste algo.

-Eso te cuesta otra cosa.

-Hmp.

-Que cierra los ojos.

-Oka.

Luego de que cerrara lo ojo, el joven Uchiha acerco su rostro al de la Hyuuga provocando un pequeño rose de sus labios…

-Ehh!!-Estaba tan roja que se confundía con un semáforo

-Di me que no te gusto.

-No me gusto!!!- Y salio corriendo…

0000

-Quiero que te vistas como una rana Naruto.

-Shimatta.

0000

-Oye!! Espera Hinata.- Y salio corriendo detrás de ella.

-Que!!!.

-No pensaba, que no te iba a gustar.

-No soy una de tus fans memorízatelo.

-Ya lo se por eso me gustas.

-O///O. (Esta igual a la carita), n-no t-te creo.

Pero de la nada aparecieron una manada de fanáticas.

-Sasukeeee-kuuunnn!!!!

-Mierda, ven.

-ehh.-La tomo de la nada de la cintura y se la llevo saltando entre los tejados.

Luego de que llegaran a al casa de Sasuke.

-Estas bien Hyuuga?

-No me digas Hyuuga.

-No en digas tu Uchiha.

-Bien Sasuke-kun.

-Hinata-chan

-O///O

-De que te sonrojas.-Tocándole las mejillas.

-No me toques.

-Si que eres difícil, me gusta mas.

Pasaron toda la tarde peleando, pero al final de la tarde algo había cambiado…

-Umm creo que me tengo que ir, Sayonara Sasuke-kun

-Y te vas sin más.

-Ni mod…

El joven no la dejo terminar, ya que la atrajo hacia el dándole el mejor beso de su vida. (¬¬)

En la ventana se encontraban tres jóvenes mirando pero uno sin querer gritó

-Wuaaaa, te veo con traje de gallina mañana jajajaja.

-Usurantokachi.

-Neji-onisan

Los dos- Estaban mirando los idiotas!!!.

-Uyy corran por sus vidas.- los tres mirones se fueron como alma que lleva jashin…

Lo raro es que eran perseguidos por un Sasuke y una Hinata tomados de la mano…

Al otro dia….

-Canta Neji popo.-Molestaba un joven rubio.

-Vamos Neji oniisan, tienes que ir donde la Hokage jaja.- La chica tenia un extraño brillo en los ojos…

-Quien los manda a hacer apuestas.-Tomando a su chica por la cintura.

End flash back.

Los dos- No!!! Jamas pararemos de molestarlo.

Owari!

0000

**Jejeje me quedo medio estúpido, se me ocurrió anoche a las cuatro de la mañana, tenia fiebre, lo que sale xDDDD**

**Emm que coman hartos chocolates!!!, yo comere torta xDDD!!!!**

**Rewies porfa n.nU (ando alegre xDDD)**


End file.
